W-inds
center|650px W-inds *'Nombre : '''w-inds. (ウィンズ) **'¿Por que? El nombre W-inds viene de el viento (wind en inglés) del norte y del sur que hay en Tokyo, el lugar en el que los tres integrantes se conocieron. *'N° de integrantes : ' 3 *'Genero : '''Pop, R&B *'Pais : 'Japón *'Debut : 2001 *'Sello Discográfico :' Pony Canyon *'Agencia:' Vision Factory Carrera 'Pre-debut' Ryohei Chiba comenzó a asistir a una escuela de danza en Sapporo, donde se reunió con Ryuichi Ogata, quien asistió a petición de su hermana mayor. Chiba vivió la danza con sus amigos y también hizo una aparición en televisión en 1998 con su madre en un espectáculo de variedades, donde ganó la atención de todos los jueces como la mujer más bella. En 2000, con 14 años de edad, Keita Tachibana de Fukuoka paso las Audiciones Starlight organizada por Vision Factory y fue firmado en su disquera. En el mismo año, Chiba y Ogata se unió a él como uno después de pasar las audiciones celebradas en su escuela de baile. Juntos formaron w-inds. Los tres se trasladaron a Tokio a vivir juntos, y en noviembre, comenzaron las actuaciones callejeras en el Parque Yoyogi y Shibuya para promover sus actividades. Antes de su mejor debut las grandes discográficas en 2001, aproximadamente 8.000 personas vinieron a ver. '2001-2002' El 14 de marzo de 2001, w-inds. lanzó su primer single, "Forever Memories", la venta de 216.590 copias. El 17 de junio, se trasladaron desde las actuaciones en la calle a sus resultados la primera etapa en la Universidad de Medicina de Asahikawa Medic Festival en Hokkaido.1 El 4 de julio de 2001, su segundo single, titulado Feel The Fate, fue lanzado y puesto en venta en su página web oficial en el mismo día.1 El rodaje del video promocional tuvo lugar el 7 de junio.1 La canción fue interpretada en vivo en el torneo internacional en Yoyogi el 2 de agosto, donde 7.000 personas vinieron a ver.1 w-inds. hicieron su primera aparición en la película Star Light,2 que se estrenó el 7 de octubre en el Teatro de Ikebukuro.1 La película también aparece su tercer sencillo Paradox , que fue lanzado el 17 de octubre de 2001. El rodaje del video promocional tuvo lugar el 3 de septiembre.1 Por Paradox, w-inds. recibió el premio "Best New Artists", en la 43 ª Japan Record Award. El 19 de diciembre de 2001, el primer album de w-inds., 1st Message fue lanzado y debutó en el # 1 en las listas semanales. Además de recopilar las canciones de sus primeros tres sencillos, el álbum dio a Chiba y Ogata papeles más importantes que ofrece por pistas que en el ritmo. En 2005, Ogata recordó haber dudado con la idea de la época, como ambos en lo general tenían poca experiencia en el rap y el canto.1 El álbum fue presentado en su evento fanclub de Navidad el 24 de diciembre de 2001. El 20 de febrero de 2002, w-inds. lanzo su cuarto single, titulado try your emotion, que alcanzó el puesto # 2 en las listas semanales. Su quinto single, Another Days, fue lanzado el 22 de mayo de 2002, y fue utilizado como la canción para un comercial de Family Mart. Durante el verano, su sexto single, Because of you, fue lanzado el 21 de agosto de 2002, y fue el primer single, aparte de su primer álbum de rap han Ogata. El 13 de noviembre 2002, vio el lanzamiento de su séptimo single, New Paradise. En el mismo año, w-inds. tuvo su primera gira nacionsl por motivo de su primer álbum, 1st Messasge. Se extendieron sus fans con un breve espectáculo en Shanghái, China, como parte de su gira. Además de sus actividades, w-inds. hizo un breve cameo en la película de Nurse no Oshigoto The Movie como tres jugadores de fútbol. A finales de 2002, w-inds. lanzó su segundo álbum, The System of Alive el 18 de diciembre de 2002. Similar a la de 2001, que promovió en su caso fanclub de Navidad. Además, ganaron la oportunidad de actuar en Kohaku Uta Gassen por primera vez, donde cantaron New Paradise. '2003-2005' w-inds. lanzó su octavo single, Super Lover ~ I Need You Tonight ~, el 21 de mayo de 2003. El 21 de agosto de 2003, lanzaron Love is message, con un estilo musical que se aparta de la danza antigua rítmica de la naturaleza. El 29 de octubre de 2003, lanzaron Long Road. En 2004, Vision Factory incluye a Taiwán como uno de sus lugares para el Prime of Life tour. Después de eso, w-inds. hizo su debut en Taiwán, y las entradas para su concierto se agotaron en 23 minutos, que estableció un récord en Taiwán por "el artista, con las entradas de venta más rápida". Se convirtieron en el único grupo japonés invitado a tocar en los Premios MTV Mandarín en septiembre de 2006. '2006-2008' En 2006, w-inds. hizo una aparición en Mnet KM Music Festival, un espectáculo de premios musicales en Corea ellos fueron los primeros artistas japoneses que aparecen en el programa. Más tarde ese año, Tachibana inició una carrera musical en solitario como un proyecto paralelo con el lanzamiento de su primer sencillo no-w-inds., Michishirube, usado como el primer ending del anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! El single fue lanzado el 18 de octubre de 2006, vendiendo más de 48.000 copias, y el 29 de noviembre de 2006, su primer álbum solista, Koe, alcanzó el puesto # 5 en su primera semana de ventas y vendió más de 40.000 copias. Contrariamente a los rumores, Tachibana mismo aseguró a los aficionados que w-inds. no se separarían. w-inds. también participó en un festival de música China-Japón en 2006. En marzo de 2007, el grupo viajó a Pekín para participar en otro festival de música China-Japón, junto con otros dos artistas japoneses. Se han celebrado conferencias de vídeo en Hong Kong. El 2 de julio de 2007 w-inds. se unió a la Gala de Rock Pop en la celebración del 10 º aniversario de la creación de la Región Administrativa Especias de Hong Kong. En esta visita se llevaron diez premios, acumulados desde los años desde su debut. Durante el final de su THANKS tour, que se celebró desde el verano de 2007 hasta finales de año, w-inds. reveló su próximo single, Boogie Woogie 66, y filmaron el video promocional en los conciertos. El 22o sencillo de w-inds., Love is the Greatest Thing, fue lanzado el 4 de julio de 2007, como el tema musical para el lanzamiento japonés de Shrek Tercero. La canción fue la muestra de De Souza's Guilty, y alcanzó el # 4, la venta de 34.416 copias. El séptimo álbum de estudio de w-inds., Seventh Ave., , salió con ventas decepcionantes, a pesar de las listas en el número 10. Por primera vez en la carrera de w-inds., 2008 fue el primer año en el que no fueron invitados a tocar en Kohaku Uta Gassen. '2009' Además de su primer doble cara A, Everyday/Can't Get Back, en 2008, el 13 de mayo de 2009, w-inds. lanzó otro doble lado A, titulado Rain Is Fallin'/Hybrid Dream. Rain is Fallin fue una colaboración y los versos de rap destacados de G-Dragon de Big Bang, mientras que Dream Hybrid fue utilizado como tema para el programa Countdown Document Byo-Yomi! para el mes de mayo.4 El sencillo llegó al # 2 y vendió 48.577 copias. Desde el verano de 2009 hasta el final del año, w-inds. recorrió los lugares en Japón con el Tour Fantasy Sweet, en noviembre, la gira se extiende a Taiwan y Hong Kong. Por primera vez, aparecieron bailarinas, y esto se cumplió con la controversia con los aficionados. Las dos bailarinas, Sumire y Mio, se recibieron poco por los aficionados debido a la coreografía sugerente entre ellos y Tachibana. Después de una poca cálida recepción durante los primeros dos conciertos de la gira, señaló Chiba en su blog,5 la coreografía se ha cambiado y un bailarín de Tachibana tomaría su papel en la escena en su lugar. Después de este cambio, Sumire y la popularidad de Mio han aumentado, sin embargo, no se incluyeron en la muestra de Hong Kong y Taiwán. En la muestra de Hong Kong dejo tirado en una multitud de 8.000 personas. A mitad de camino en toda la gira, el concierto se celebró en Kanagawa, Omiya donde tuvo que ser truncada debido a que cae enfermo Tachibana.6 Poco a poco, como su estilo musical de la transición a un ritmo de baile, w-inds. lanzó otro sencillo doble lado A con las canciones New World y Truth ~Saigo no Shinjitsu~ el 9 de diciembre de 2009. El single debutó en el # 2 en las listas semanales de éxitos de Oricon. New World fue utilizada como el tema de cierre para la serie House MD.7 Truth ~Saigo no Shinjitsu~ fue compuesta por el cantante y compositor Ne-Yo, quien reconoció su talento después de entrar a través de su acto.8 7 El vídeo promocional de Truth ~Saigo no Shinjitsu~ fue filmado durantevla estancia de w-inds. en Hong Kong para el Tour Fantasy Sweet. El lado B de el single fue titulado Tribute, y como el título implica, fue un homenaje a Michael Jackson. Integrantes center|550px De izq. a der.: *Chiba Ryohei (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista ,Bailarin) *Ogata Ryuichi (Vocalista, Bailarin) *Tachibana Keita (Vocalista, Bailarín) Discografía 'Albums' 'Best Álbum' 'Singles' 'DVDs' *2002.02.06 PRIVATE of w-inds. *2002.03.20 WORKS vol.1 *2002.10.17 w-inds. 1st Live Tour "1st message" *2003.04.23 WORKS vol.2 *2003.11.06 w-inds. "THE SYSTEM OF ALIVE" Tour 2003 *2004.04.21 WORKS vol.3 *2004.12.15 w-inds. "PRIME OF LIFE" Tour 2004 *2005.02.16 w-inds.tv *2005.07.15 WORKS vol.4 *2005.12.14 w-inds. LIVE TOUR 2005 "ageha" *2006.09.20 WORKS vol.5 *2006.12.20 w-inds. Live Tour 2006 ~THANKS~ *2007.09.05 WORKS vol.6 *2007.12.19 w-inds. Live Tour 2007 ~Journey~ *2008.12.17 w-inds. Live Tour 2008 "Seventh Ave." *2009.03.04 "WORKS BEST" *2010.02.10 w-inds. Live Tour 2009 "SWEET FANTASY" in Hong Kong *2010.08.04 w-inds. M Returns DX *2010.12.22 w-inds. Live Tour 2010 "Another World" @ BUDOKAN *2011.03.11 w-inds. 10th Anniversary 314 "Three Fourteen" *2011.10.19 w-inds. 10th Anniversary -Three Fourteen- at Nippon Budokan *2012.03.14 w-inds. BEST LIVE TOUR 2011 FINAL at Nippon Budokan *2012.12.19 w-inds. LIVE TOUR 2012 MOVE LIKE THIS *2014.03.19 w-inds. LIVE TOUR "AWAKE" at Nippon Budokan *2014.12.17 w-inds. LIVE TOUR 2014 "Timeless" *2015.03.18 WORKS vol.7 *2015.12.23 w-inds. LIVE TOUR 2015 "Blue Blood" *2016.07.13 w-inds. 15th Anniversary Live Curiosidades *w-inds. presento un programa de radio de larga duracion titulado w-inds.'s Windy Street (ウィンズのWindy Street Uinzu no Windy Street), que duró desde 2001 hasta 2008. De 2003 a 2007, aparecieron en anuncios de Bourbon Gum con cada nuevo sencillo que tocaban en cada nuevo comercial. *A pesar de Chiba y Ogata, no han seguido papeles en la actuación, Tachibana ha hecho apariciones en películas y obras de teatro por él mismo con funciones de apoyo tales como Hiroyuki Hamada en Ohitorisama10 y el Príncipe Arturo en el doblaje japonés de Shrek Tercero. *En 2002, el mangaka Natsume Hirose escribió e ilustró un manga titulado Tokyo Style Bomb (東京スタイル爆弾 Tōkyō Sutairu Bakudan), que protagonizó w-inds. como personajes secundarios. El manga duró sólo tres volúmenes y fue publicado en Bessatsu Margaret. *Además de su popularidad en Japón, que tienen una base de fans relativamente creciente en torno a otros países asiáticos (tales como Taiwán y Hong Kong) y hacen regularmente apariciones en la televisión allí. *Tachibana es el vocalista del grupo, y al inicio Chiba y Ogata se unieron a manera de bailarines de respaldo. Sin embargo, durante toda su carrera, Chiba y Ogata ganaron papeles más importantes en la música, proporcionando coros y de vez en cuando los ritmos. Enlaces *Sitio oficial Galería w-inds-1.jpg w-inds-4.jpg w-inds-5.jpg w-inds-6.jpg w-inds-8.jpg 3345.jpg Super-lover-i-need-you-tonight.jpg Love is Message.jpg Videografía Forever Memories（MUSIC VIDEO Full ver.） w-inds.|Forever Memories Feel The Fate（MUSIC VIDEO Full ver.） w-inds.|Feel The Fate Paradox（MUSIC VIDEO Full ver.） w-inds.|Paradox Try your emotion（MUSIC VIDEO Full ver.） w-inds.|try your emotion Another Days（MUSIC VIDEO Full ver.） w-inds.|Another Days Because of you（MUSIC VIDEO Full ver.） w-inds.|Because of you NEW PARADISE（MUSIC VIDEO Full ver.） w-inds.|NEW PARADISE SUPER LOVER 〜I need you tonight〜（MUSIC VIDEO Full ver.） w-inds.|SUPER LOVER ~ I need you tonight ~ Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:Pony Canyon Categoría:Vision Factory Categoría:JDebut2001 Categoría:JBoyBand